


Royals

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Non-human, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Two Zora dicks, one Hylian.





	

Link has no idea what to expect. However, when Sidon removes his jeweled belt and trousers, he realizes that he did not, in fact, expect _two_ cocks as well as a long slit. He tries not to look puzzled (or intimidated), clearly not succeeding because Sidon grins, endearing mouth full of sharp, white teeth.

"It isn't like your own. Obviously. But don't worry,” He comes closer so Link, eye level with his pelvis, can get a good look. “You'll be just fine.” Sidon is still smiling as he watches Link stare at his two writhing organs. “You can touch me, if you'd like.” It was spoken like a command but worded like a suggestion, so not sure what else to do with himself, Link timidly reaches forward and strokes one finger slowly from the tip of Sidon’s cloaca to the end, dipping in slightly. The prince gasps softly, gills fluttering with his exhaled breath.

Link glances up before asking quietly, “have you seen a Hylian...naked before?” Sidon kneels down so he is level with the boy and examines his sex. “Yes. Though he was not nearly as beautiful as this. Yours is so red…” Link covers his face at that, mumbling something before Sidon leans in and picks him up under the arms. Link makes a surprised noise as Sidon seats him in his lap, his stomach to the Hylian’s back. “Think you can take them both?” He whispers, long nails raking lightly across Link's thigh, making him squirm. “I...I can try.” Link half expects him to say something like don't give up, I believe in you! But he doesn't; instead, he replies “Stretch yourself for me,” and the blood rushes straight to Link's cock. A bead of precum bubbles up to the tip as Sidon murmurs in a dark, sensual voice, “Let me see.” Link gets on all fours over the prince’s lap and parts himself with both thumbs, the cool lake air making him twitch involuntarily. Sidon groans, “My beautiful Link,” and a rough sandpaper hand rubs over his ass cheek. It feels odd, but to have Sidon touching him is all he wants, so he reaches back and teases one finger around his rim before slipping it inside slowly.

The prince reaches down and takes Link's cock in his hand, but doesn't expect it when Link whimpers, probably the loudest sound Sidon has heard him make thus far. “D-Don’t! I mean...let me…” and Sidon chuckles. “I'm sorry, Link. It's just that you're so--” he grabs Link's left wrist and pushes the finger deep inside, causing Link to cry out, “--erotic.” He can feel Link's legs shaking now. “Add another.” Link strokes his own cock with one hand to replace what Sidon cannot give him and obediently pushes in his middle finger alongside the first. It's still tight but getting less so by the minute, and after a bit of scissoring and embarrassing moans and gasps, he finally pulls out his fingers and looks over his shoulder. A sharp golden gaze is waiting to meet his eyes, though they are full of adoration.

“Such a good, patient boy.” The prince praises, and Link bites his lip. Sidon positions him again, and he is so aroused he can barely stand it as Link places both trembling hands on Sidon’s thighs. “Breathe,” he reminds, and Link does. Both cocks come together and slip inside him easily with almost no resistance, but the squirming sensation is strange and wonderful and it makes Link squeal with foreign pleasure. Sidon has to resist ploughing him into the ground when he hears Link's loud vocalizations, and he grins, face hot, and says “How does it feel?”

Link moans shakily from high in his throat and barely manages to gasp out “So...full,” Sidon decides, yes, Link is _so full_ of both of his cocks and he can feel the velvety walls contracting around him, and again he has to hold back from fucking this obedient, wonderful boy until he's too wrecked to stand. Link takes it slow, reaching behind him to rest his palms on Sidon’s thighs and gain leverage as he pushes himself up and off, sinking back down and up again, rocking his full hips back and forth over and over. “Tell me how good it feels,” Sidon growls lowly, a sound with no malice but much authority. Link cries out as he seats himself all the way to the base, holding his lower abdomen. Sidon almost can't believe it until he moans, _“Oh Hylia, so good...I can feel you..In my belly,”_ and the combination of Link actually _saying_ it with the feeling of his tight rim squeezing his cocks and the slightest indication of Link's hand on him from the outside, makes him lose his composure.

With a snarl Sidon releases a flood of semen into Link, gripping the champion’s hips as Link lets out a strained sob, tightening involuntarily and arching his back. He rides Sidon without abandon now, squealing as finally, the tips of the two dicks inside him slide over his prostate and the ecstasy of orgasm rushes through his body. He cums profusely all over himself and Sidon’s thighs with a broken wail as his cock bobs, releasing the last bit of seed to drip down his swollen shaft. Sidon is hazily looking at him when he finally slumps over to lay next to Sidon on the cool, smooth rock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy...
> 
> A/N: I fixed the paragraphs.


End file.
